Between despair and happiness
by Castielific
Summary: Post Wilson's Heart. Personne ne le touchait jamais. Il s’était fabriqué un tel rempart contre le monde extérieur que personne n’essayait plus de le passer. Sauf elle. Huddy


Auteur: Sganzy  
Disclaimers: Pas à moi, pas de sous  
Spoiler: 4x16 Wilson's Heart  
Genre: Drame, Huddy  
Résumé: - Vous ne serez jamais heureux  
N/A: Ba voilà, au moment où j'étais en train de désespérer d'être un jour de nouveau inspirée, j'ai ouvert un dossier et ce truc là m'est sorti. C'est court, déprimant, guimauve, mais au moins, j'arrive encore à écrire  
Comme d'hab, merci à V.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« J'ai réalisé quelque chose ».

House ouvrit un œil. La pièce était à peine illuminée par la lampe à côté du canapé. Il était allongé sur le canapé, ne se souvenait plus comment il était arrivé là. Cuddy était assise à côté de lui. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux et il remua légèrement la tête pour la chasser. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Une bouteille de Jack Daniels et deux tubes bien entamés de Vicodin trônaient sur la table. Au moins, ça expliquait sa migraine. Il cligna un moment des yeux pour essayer vainement d'améliorer sa vision qui avait tendance à se flouter depuis son opération.

Wilson.

Il revit son regard, cette haine et cette peine quand il s'était réveillé et l'avait découvert sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Wilson.

C'était il y a combien de temps ? Depuis quand Amber était-elle partie ? Depuis quand avait-il perdu son ami ? Trop d'inconscience, de drogues et d'alcool lui avaient fait perdre la notion du temps.

« Vous ne serez jamais heureux. »

Il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme, réalisant que c'était sa voix qui l'avait réveillé, sa présence à ses côtés. Ses joues étaient humides et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Elle avait été à ses côtés quand Wilson l'avait abandonné, à juste titre. Elle l'avait épaulé, soutenu comme elle le pouvait et il n'avait eu de cesse de la repousser. Il ne voulait pas de sa compassion, de son amitié. Son ami, c'était Wilson. Personne ne pourrait le remplacer. Il y a quelques jours…heures…ou peut-être même bien semaines, il avait cru qu'il avait aussi réussi à la chasser de sa vie quand elle était partie sans se retourner après qu'il se soit montré particulièrement atroce envers elle. Mais elle était là. A nouveau.

Ses doigts fins glissaient dans ses cheveux malgré ses tentatives de les déloger. Il la laissa faire. Malgré son désir de la voir partir, il avait eu mal. Quand la porte s'était fermée derrière elle, la sensation d'être à nouveau abandonné lui avait fait doubler sa dose de Vicodin déjà bien trop élevée. Il voulait qu'elle parte…Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle continuer à rester aux côtés d'un homme tel que lui ? Il ne la méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas Wilson. Il ne méritait personne. Rien.

Pourtant, la caresse qui glissa jusqu'à sa joue rugueuse lui fit du bien et il ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier. Personne ne le touchait jamais. Il s'était fabriqué un tel rempart contre le monde extérieur que personne n'essayait plus de le passer. Sauf elle.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais ne sut pas quoi.

Partez…Ne partez pas. Ne me laissez pas seul. Fichez moi la paix.

Ses pensées se battaient en duel, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. L'avait-il jamais su ?

« Vous ne serez jamais heureux parce que vous ne vous le permettrez jamais. Vous n'aimez pas être misérable, mais vous êtes incapable de lutter contre votre malheur. Vous faites mine de vous complaire dans votre solitude pour ne pas échouer à la braver. »

House grogna. Il détestait qu'on essaie de le lire, de le comprendre. Il voulait juste…Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard affectueux de Cuddy. Non, il ne voulait pas être seul. Elle avait raison. Il détestait qu'elle ait raison. Il ne voulait pas être l'homme faible qu'elle décrivait. Il voulait qu'elle croit qu'il valait mieux que ça. Il voulait qu'elle continue de croire en lui. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin qu'elle garde espoir en lui, sinon, il était perdu.

« Vous ne ferez rien pour être heureux. »

Il attrapa sa main pour la retirer de son visage. C'était trop douloureux à entendre. N'allait-il pas déjà assez mal comme ça ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? La main de Cuddy s'accrocha à la sienne, refusant qu'il la lâche. Elle était moite, mais sa chaleur était agréable. Il se redressa jusqu'à être appuyé contre le dossier du canapé et la seconde main de la jeune femme se posa sur son torse. Pourquoi le touchait-elle ? Pourquoi ce regard tendre en accord avec ses mots cruels ? Elle glissa un peu plus contre lui jusqu'à lui faire face et lâcha sa main.

Aussitôt, la chair de poule recouvra son avant bras. Sans sa chaleur dans sa paume, il avait soudain si froid…

Il observa la main qui venait de le quitter alors qu'elle ne savait plus trop où se poser, choisissant de remettre une longue mèche brune derrière l'oreille de Cuddy. Il eut envie de la toucher. De passer sa main dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue…C'était stupide et il se renfrogna immédiatement à cette pensée.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? », grogna-t-il, la voix encore rauque de son sommeil et de ses abus.

« Je… »

Elle hésita une seconde, se mordit la lèvre, détourna le regard.

« Je crois que je suis prête. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et il ne comprit pas.

« A essayer de le faire pour vous », rajouta-t-elle devant son incompréhension.

Ses joues se rosirent légèrement et il fronça les sourcils. Cuddy ne rougissait jamais. De quoi parlait-elle ? Sa poitrine se serra brutalement, sa respiration difficile alors qu'un vent de panique l'emportait. Ça ressemblait à des adieux. Pourquoi lui disait-elle adieu ? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se forçant à ne rien laisser paraître de sa terreur sur son visage. Il n'était pas censé en avoir quelque chose à faire. Le House qu'elle connaissait n'était pas sensible à ce genre de choses.

« Non », corrigea-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa mâchoire serrée.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant légèrement. Elle paraissait rassurée, il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Je ne partirais pas ».

Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et elle passa son pouce sur son sourcil. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les paupières.

« Je ne comprends pas ».

Ce n'était pas un aveu facile pour lui, mais en cet instant il s'en moquait. Cuddy venait de lui dire qu'elle serait toujours auprès de lui et ses yeux lui révélaient bien plus. Il n'y avait pas de place pour sa pudeur. Son masque était soudain inutile.

La main posée sur sa poitrine remonta jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt délicat vienne glisser sur ses lèvres et il resta figé quand il la vit approcher son visage du sien. Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément une réponse dans ceux de la jeune femme, mais n'y voyait rien de ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il y lisait le terrifiait autant que ça le ravissait.

Il garda les paupières ouvertes quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Aspira son souffle quand elle les entrouvrit. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser les siens, leurs lèvres se frôlant à peine. Il ne put alors retenir sa main d'aller glisser dans ses cheveux bouclés, sur la peau délicate de sa joue. Puis, ses vieux réflexes prirent le dessus et il attrapa ses épaules pour l'éloigner.

« Pourquoi ? », chuchota-t-il, à peine conscient que ses mots n'étaient pas que pensés.

Elle sourit tristement et l'observa un long moment. Ses mains sur ses épaules, les siennes sur son visage, ses seins frôlaient sa poitrine, pourtant il n'en profita pas pour lorgner son décolleté. Cette chose encore inconnue entre eux était beaucoup plus importante que ça.

« Je ne pourrais peut-être pas te rendre heureux, mais je peux essayer », avoua-t-elle.

Il contempla son visage, sa sincérité, les sentiments qui s'y reflétaient. Une chaleur qu'il croyait perdue à jamais naquit dans sa poitrine et il glissa son pouce contre la peau de sa nuque.

Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait, mais quelque part, il sentait qu'elle pourrait le guérir.

FIN


End file.
